


{the words pictures don't say}

by without_wings (liam22)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/without_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things good girls don't do.  For the prompt: nice girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{the words pictures don't say}

Zack was eighteen; it was practically expected that he steal from his older brother's porn stash. He sneaks back to his room on tip-toes even though he's triple checked that no one would be home. After locking his bedroom door and putting on the perfect album, one with a wildly thrumming bass line, he striped down and flopped onto his bed, the prized skin mag in his hand. It didn't take him long to find the picture he was looking for.

The girl on the centerfold had sun-bronzed, oiled skin and the sight of all that naked flesh laid open for his viewing pleasure was enough for him to get the starting of an erection. The girl's red cheerleader skirt was rolled up to her waist. It kinda reminded him of Claire…well, if Claire had too-large-to-be-real tits anyways. The model is shaved clean down there, but Claire probably wouldn't be. He has it on authority from his older brother that good girls didn't do that. And if their was one thing Zack preferred, it was nice girls. The girl in the photo would probably never give him the time of day. But nice girls, like Claire, would hold his hand when they went to the movies, and share dripping ice cream cones with him afterwards, and kiss him on her front porch until her father came out insisting curfew had passed. He continued to stare, because duh, he's a guy, and damn, her nipples had to be the size of pencil erasers.

That kinda reminded him of Claire too - how she would always flick her pencil eraser with her tongue when they worked together on their homework. It was a good thing they're both good at math, cause there was no in hell he's thinking about fractals when she pulled that stunt. She has a bit of an oral fixation and he had a bit of a fixation with her and oral. It was an even trade off, really.

Now, the centerfold didn't have quite as nice of a mouth. It was extra-collagen large but it didn't have that pretty pouting quality that Claire's mouth had. And he was sure the other girl's mouth wouldn't leave him feeling like a hero when she smiled just for him. Thinking about Claire's mouth had gotten him fully erect.

Ooo, Claire's mouth on him.

His hand traveled past the waste band of his boxes , touching skin as the magazine fell to the floor forgotten. His eyes close and he saw Claire instead, eyes wide and clear as she teases him with a peek of her panties as she did a slow twirl in her cheerleading skirt. He explodes on his hand with just the hint of glimpse of what she hiding beneath those skirts. He hurried to clean himself up.

Maybe Claire needed a ride home from practice today.


End file.
